EHarmony Nightmare
by CoffeespazzumUSA
Summary: A simple trip to Eharmony ends up in a massive one-sided romance square. All Dean wanted was to be left alone by his coworkers!


_~A note from the Beta: Guys, if you don't like the grammar of a story, that's fine. Really. You can just stop reading it. Please don't just go and flame the story, as it makes the author feel pretty bad. And nobody likes to feel bad. Thank you~_

_**Post-apocalypse. All of the angels that had fallen at the time are now human. And all hunters have had their minds swept…**_

Dean's head was pounding as he walked into the mechanic's office of the garage, his current workplace.

"Another late night, Deany-boy?" a coworker asked.

"Shut up, Jack," Dean snapped back as he sat down in the manager's seat.

"So who was it this time, Dean? Brittany, Carla, Tracey..." Jack rolled on.

Dean just wanted him to get to the point. They both knew he had no memory of the girl.

"I don't remember, okay?" Dean said in a tired, weak voice.

"Dude, you are more whipped than usual. What happened?"

"I don't really remember," Dean replied, angered at himself.

Jack sighed, worried for his friend.

"Come on, man. You need to find a girl. And I mean an actual girl. Not a one-night stand almost every fucking night."

"Yeah, and how am I supposed to do that?" Dean asked as he rubbed his throbbing temples.

"EHarmony!"

A pause.

"WHAT?!" Dean almost burst out laughing. "Dude, I'm not meeting some chick, who's probably some low-life virgin, on a _dating _website!"

"Don't bash it! It actually works! That's where Kate and Steve met, remember? Or were you hungover that morning, too, when he told us he meet an awesome girl?"

The words hit Dean hard, for both of them knew one-night stands like this were not healthy for Dean. Dean would get nowhere in life if he kept on doing this, and he would keep feeling awful. It just finally took Jack to say the right words for Dean to admit it.

"Fine! I'll go on it tonight, or something."

"Good boy!" Jack smiled and patted Dean on the back, then walked to the door. "Come on, we got a hot one."

A hot one-that meant a customer with a mangled-up car. So Dean took a couple of Advil to ease the headache and walked out to the garage floor as a black jeep rolled in with the front bumper hanging on by a string and the front lights broken. Basically, the front was just completely mashed.

"Jeez, what did this guy do?" Dean and Jack both laughed as they examined the damage.

Dean took a quick glance to the little waiting room window where owners of the cars being repaired can watch them get fixed. A man stood there, staring at Dean with a confused and awed expression. His eyes were blue as the ocean waves, and his hair a silky dark color and longer than Dean's, but shorter than Dean's brother Sam. He had on a tan trench coat that made him look like an accountant, which Dean thought he probably was.

The man looked almost cute, standing there with the expression that he had.

Dean nodded once, his way of saying 'Hey.'

The man's face turned red. He turned quickly and hurriedly walked outside.

"_That was weird…" _Dean thought as he went back to work.

Back outside, the man in the trench coat leaned against the wall as if he was stuck to it with super glue.

"_Did he see me?" _he thought. "_I wonder what he thinks of me!" _the man thought gleefully. "_Maybe we can be friends… I should talk to him!" _

"Hey, excuse me." Jack poked his side and the man whipped his head around.

"…Yes?" he said in a blank tone, his eyes wide as he stared at Jack.

"Uh, we need to ask a few questions about your car, can you come inside and talk to Dean for a moment?"

"_Dean…is that his name?"_

"Yes, of course." The man walked back inside in a swift manner.

Dean was leaning against the wall, writing some things down on a clipboard.

Tiny beads of sweat trickled down his head and as he wiped them off with his hand, leaving small trails of black grease. But it didn't look gross or disgusting on Dean. It made him look buff, tan, and overall just plain hot.

"Are you…Dean?" the man asked as he walked up to Dean.

"Yeah, are you-?

Dean looked harder at the paper to make sure he got it right. "Castiel?"

"Yes," He answered, "But most people just call me Cas."

"What is that, Russian?" joked Dean and Cas just stared at him blankly.

There was a small, awkward pause. "Whatever. Just…sign this for me?"

Dean gave him the clipboard and his pen. Cas felt his face turn warmer and even redder, so he quickly signed the stack of papers.

"Jeez, what an arm," Dean said as he took back the board.

"When will the car be done?" He asked.

"In about a day or so," Dean answered. "We'll call you, alright? I'm not working tomorrow though, so Jack will be working on your car."

Cas nodded, a little hurt that Dean wasn't going to be the one working on his car.

"You have someone to pick you up, right?" Dean asked with slight concern for the man.

"Of course. She should be here any minute now." Cas looked over to the waiting room and a pretty girl walked in. Her eyes were a cloudy green, and her hair was a beautiful, natural auburn.

"Who is that?!" Dean's cocky smiled found itself on his face as he stared at the girl.

"That's my sister. She was let out of the psych ward recently."

"Psych ward? For what?"

"She used to go on and on about heaven or something."

Dean tried to stop himself from chuckling, but he couldn't. Cas gave him one mighty glare that made Dean stop immediately.

"What's her name?" Dean asked quickly.

"Anna." That was the last thing Cas said before walking to the waiting room.

Anna waved happily to him and Cas just walked past her.

"I want to get out of here." Cas said as he walked past. He felt uncomfortable around this place. And he took a big guess that it was probably because of that man named Dean.

………………………………..

Later that night, Dean sat in front of his brother's laptop, just staring at the screen, debating whether or not to actually go through with this.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked with a snotty tone, a giggle almost breaking through his throat as he saw his brother just wildly staring at a blank screen.

"Nothing," Dean admitted.

"Well…whatever you're doing, don't give me another virus or I'll make you pay for another laptop." Sam attempted to lay down the law, though Dean never followed it. And that was a bad trait in itself.

"Whatever, Sammy, just go do your homework, or…whatever you do."

Sam rolled his eyes and went back to his own room as Dean finally sighed and pulled up the internet.

"I swear to _God_, Jack, if I get a lonely girl with a crapload of cats, I'm kicking your sorry ass!"

Dean went through all the necessary steps that went into signing up for this site. Now he just waited for the emails to come piling in.

Yeah, like that was going to happen.

An email did show up about ten minutes after, but it never showed who it was from.

_Dear Dean,  
In order to see who I am, click the link, tell me what you think, then meet me at the enclosed address tomorrow at noon. _

Dean clicked the picture…

……………………………………………

(Don't forget to leave me a review, please, if you fav this story!! Reviews help me to get back to writing. This goes for all my stories =D and thanks so much for my beta reader! If you read my other stories and find errors, it's because my beta has not read them yet)


End file.
